Love, Sterek Style
by teen-my-wolf-plz
Summary: When Stiles finds Derek in critical condition, he does all he can to help him. Meanwhile good and bad things seem to happen all around them. This emotional roller coster eventually makes them realize their love for each other, but will it work out? Rated M for a couple parts. And because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys the first couple chapters are pretty short, but the story gets better as it goes I swear. ^_^**

Chapter 1

Stiles POV

Sometimes there were downsides to taking so much Adderall. You actually get bored when you understand everything. Eyes wondering around the room, they land on a quote. I read it while rubbing the short hair on my head. "The only good is knowledge, and the only evil is ignorance." –Socrates 4046063070

"Ey Stiles, wait up."

"What's up man," I reply while my face lights up at the sight of Scott, trotting up like a puppy.

_Yay Scotty, can't wait to watch you in practice again; you know I got to take care of bench crew. _

I mean… I'm happy for him, but he can do so much more.

Lacrosse practice isn't too great; I did get on the field though, when Danny asked me to get his water bottle. It turns out the Danny has been a lot of help with, erhm, everything. He makes life looks so happy and easy, even though he's gay and best friends with the biggest D-bag in the world. (The D-bag with the amazing jawline.) Anyways, Danny and I have been texting for a bit now, and he's given me a lot of um, advice. Raghjh, why are some things so awkward that you can't think to yourself about them?

After a long day, I'm going to go for a walk in the woods, maybe chill, school days of being sarcastic leave me exhausted for that hour right after school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Derek POV

The color red. The only thing occupying my mind. Pain seems to ripple throughout my center and down into my limbs, with my gastrocnemius leg muscles aching from a sudden, panicked run. The slight fuzz that was on my jaw yesterday has grown to a little past a shadow, standing on end.

"I'm leaving myself so vulnerable," I think to myself as I slowly come to that realization.

Damn, I can't even shift into a new position, let alone shifting into a wolf. So this is the end.

The last thing I mutter, practically subconsciously, before I fall back into the darkness, "Stiles."

Stiles POV

Texting Scott and Danny while walking was one way to past time for me.

"God, I'm so exhausted."

No, definitely not weird for talking to myself, doesn't everyone do it? Come on Stiles, don't text Danny too much, he might think your desperate for a friend, and frankly Stiles, you need the more experienced guy to give you advice on all things gay. Except Danny can't give my all the info I got to know, I need werewolf coping advice too, which I'll get from Scott.

What _is_ that smell? It almost smells, -metallic. My feet hit the ground running, needing to see who got hurt and to tell my dad. Not looking for the dinner conversation this will incur.

"Fuck no, not possible," I say as my eyes scan the small clearing, eyes already wide in surprise, taken back by the very fine, masculine body lying in the pool of blood, hair a mess, and clothes ripped in torn. I'm looking at the body of Derek Hale.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stiles POV

The bloody mess of the strong man can't be him. I never knew I even cared. Once upon a time I even wished he would die. Not what I'm thinking now, with my eyes tearing up, filling with water from the deepest part of me. I cradle his head in my arms, slightly elevating it, not wanting the blood to pool in his head. The first cut I notice isn't too deep, like Derek slightly deflected it.

It starts at the indentation between his well-shouldered muscle and the top of his chest muscles, and travels down his collar bone, with pink skin, soft and puffy around the cut, almost like he had an allergic reaction to whatever. However, nothing I've seen before, I spend a lot of time researching aconite, also known as wolfs bane. Can't be silver either, the mutilated man before me once called me a dumbass for assuming werewolves were weak to silver.

Who's the dumbass now Derek, know when to quit! You keep getting into these fights and I can't lose you.

What was I thinking? Derek of all people, why should I care about him?

"No, stop Stiles. You can't go into shock. Derek needs you," I mumble to myself.

Yes, that's what I need. To help him. Oh my God. Short thoughts Stiles. Help. Derek. I lean my head to his chest, gently across his left pectoral, which is sort of awkward because I'm on the left side of him. The few scraps of tattered fabric gently brush against my hear before the warmth of his skin envelopes my hear.

The slowness and quietness of this barely stable heartbeat is unbearable, I want to take my head away from his very in-shape chest. Then I realize of have to, because the heat is practically burning my ear. Great, he's sick. God. I. Can't. Deal.

I finally carry his body, holding around his wait and feeling his abs I manage to get him up to the trunk of my jeep. A grunt/whimper escapes his lips in almost a ghostly way when he lands in the trunk. His eyebrows furrow. For some reason I ust want to sit there and hug him, run my hand across his jaw, to kiss his bottom lip.

"STOP STILES, HE'S GOING TO DIE," I mentally reinforce to myself.

I tear myself away and rub the back of my head to ease myself into my car. I think I do that subconsciously because my mom used to get me to sleep by that, but I can't afford to lose focus. Damn, earlier I was killing to lose focus and not be so bored.

I start crying as I speed of to Derek's house, knowing full and well that I can't go to the hospital with a werewolf.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Derek POV

All of my senses are dulled. Ouch. I swear whoever drugged me is going to pay. Stiles? Why do I smell like Stiles? I don't, I don't-

Stiles POV

Going to check on Derek, I make sure to bring a glass of water should he wake up. I walk quietly, hoping not to disturb him. As I walk down the hallway to see him, I walk quietly. What good is it if he wakes up and I scare him? After four days of taking care of him, I've developed a routine.

First, I turn the lights on the soft dim setting. After that I put whatever I brought for him on the nightstand next to his oversized, custom-made bed. Then I stare at him, just to see how he's doing of course. Luckily he hasn't been awake to drink or eat, so I don't have to do change his clothes, well by clothes I mean the underwear he was wearing. The reason he only has underwear on was purely because everything else was covered in blood and ripped.

He turned a bit in his sleep, so I make myself stop staring to resituate the sheets around him. While I'm doing that, his arm falls of where it was resting on him stomach, and onto my arm. I gently put it back when a noise of pain and hard endurance escapes his lips.

He's clenching his jaw now, and eyebrows furrowed he looks so sad and in pain. It keeps going and legs are twitching. He bites his bottom lip and lets out a whimper. His hand claws at the bed, searching for a way out of the unrelenting pain. I just can't take it anymore; I sit on the bed and put my palm on his shoulder. The warmth soothes me just as much as it seems to sooth him.

"Derek, Derek, it's um cool, I'm here. Nothings going to get you while I'm here. You're a big bad wolf you don't need to worry," I whisper to him as soothingly as I can get.

It seems to work, as his breathing evens out, getting deeper and longer. When I shift my weight to slowly lean off the bed, he groans again, so I'm content with lying here in this extremely large bed. With Derek Fucking Hale.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I wake up in the middle of the night. Of course Derek's still asleep, but I feel like I have gotten the best sleep I've ever gotten on a Sunday Night. Fuck school tomorrow, I have a sick puppy. I snuggle back into Derek's warm arms and the inviting chest of his semi clothed body. It just feel so right and content to stay here forever.

Derek POV

It starts with the smells of his jeep and room, wafting down the hallway out side the room he assumes he's in. Then, the lights coming on so low you might not know they're on. The subtle clink of the glass he lays 2 feet away, and the semi annoying chewing of his gum. Now he's so comfortable, but there's something else. Of course, his savior makes it better, making the sheets form around my body, enveloping me in a cocoon of warmth.

And's it gone, but those orbs of true caring must be watching him.

Suddenly it hits me, I wants more. I needs it. I craves it. The boy saving my life, I would do anything for him. The wanting of those hands, searching up and down my bare back and neck, rubbing my head and caressing my face, is almost unbearable. I let out a whimper, so unmanly, reduced to the need for a pack. I don't care.

Then he's returned, the slender and toned body of the mischievous kid, soothing me in ways no has in ages. I fall asleep almost instantly while the wolf inside me howls more, but I stomp it out. Stiles isn't ready, and sleeping in silence makes my heartbeat the rhythm of his breathing, like a lullaby.

Stiles POV

"Aw shit," I mutter in self-loathing as I see the pool of saliva I must have drooled on Derek's pillow. What's worse is right next the that, inches from Derek's ear, is his gum. His hand still on Derek's fucking awesome chest, I take my other elbow for support on the bed and reach my tongue to get the gum , the only reasonable way to get my gum.

"What the hell Stiles?"

"Oh um hey um, you're up. Good morning hotstuff!" I say while I gulp and end on a happy note.

"Hotstuff? Were you just trying to lick my ear?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stiles POV

"Oh God this is awkward," I blurt out.

Wow Stiles smooth. Come on, maybe you're starting to like men, well a man, but did you ever stop to see if Derek feels the same.

Derek POV

I woke up great, amazing actually but I don't remember anything but red.

"Stiles, why were you doing that?" I say. I'm thinking about mentioning the "Why are you in my bed?" business, but honestly, it wasn't too bad.

"Well my gum was next to your head and I um-my hand was comfortable. Hey, at least it wasn't in your mouth," he says with a smile a five-year-old would have when they've done something they're really proud of.

"What?" I say.

It isn't that I didn't understand what he said, it's that I wasn't paying attention. The movement of his lips was almost like a trance, and Derek was ready to attack. "Pull yourself back, Derek," I think to myself.

To break the long speech the teen has going on, I say, "What happened, and why do I feel so sore?"

"I don't know man," he says, scratching his neck in confusion.

Well before I could explore further, Stiles is already shouting, "SO HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR EGGS?" from halfway down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Gotta love him," I sigh.

Wait what did I just say?

Stiles POV

While I start up the eggs and bacon, I think Derek likes bacon. I turn the TV on and hum to myself. Today's a great day, the whole world is smiling, even Danny was fine with telling my teachers I was sick. I actually had to tell Scott I was sick, because can't very well tell him I was with Derek all weekend.

"Any way is fine," I hear from the stairs.

Derek's taking his time down the stair, scratching his newly shaven jaw. I can't help but notice the way his tight tank top displays his muscles in ways you can't imagine, and all I can think of when he turns around to adjust the thermostat is, "God bless that ass."

He comes up behind me and says, "I got it from here Stiles."

I go sit at the counter watching his back as he cooks. WHAM he's on the ground eyes flickering between hazel and light blue.

"Shit," I say, rushing over to his aid.

I lift him up by his arms that are wrapped around my neck. He buries his head in my shoulder, dealing with whatever demon is plaguing him. The puffy line of pink still traces his collarbone. I bring him over the couch and lay him down with his head on my lap. I rub his head and try to sooth him again.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he lies.

He puts on his best smile for Stiles and says, "I hope the eggs aren't overdone."

Derek POV

Shit, I don't even know what just happened. Just a migraine. No big deal.

"If you're not going to school Stiles, want to go out?"

"What?" says Stiles, only hearing "want to go out."

"Would you like to go the grocery store with me, and do some other errands?" he says and extends his head to help Stiles out of his seat on the couch where they sat.

"Sure," he replies. "You need new clothes anyways, and I won't have you picking out 5 of the same shirt."

Later that night, Derek POV

The kicked puppy look on Stiles face when I told him where he could sleep only lasted for a moment before he put on a fake smile.

As I pull up the think layer of sheets on my bed up to hop in, I feel regret. What exactly was I thinking? I mean I can't he's young and I'm damaged. I don't want to hurt the poor boy.

Later, still Derek POV

SCREAMING, everywhere, ringing in my ears. It's painful for me just to listen to. It's unfathomable what would give some a reason to scream like that. The scream I'm hearing is not your typical horror movie scream, nor is it an angry scream. The only way I can think to describe it is a tortured scream.

Stiles! Fuck no this isn't him. I'm already out of bed, not bothering to put on more clothes. Clothes can wait, Stiles can't. I walk into the room and he's breathing heavily with his back arched, need relief from this horrible tormenting, and finding none. The only relief he could have made him sleep in another room. God I'm such an idiot.

I practically jump on his bed and hold his head into my shoulder and rub his shirtless back, tears come out and soak my skin. I can't grasp what's happening but at 2:14 a.m. I think it's important. I lean my back against the wooden headboard. The young man I care so much about is going through something hard, and I'm not going to let him go through it alone.

Eventually, I lift him up, one arm under his back and the other under his knees. I slowly walk him to my room, a cold room with two ceiling fans and two layers of thin sheets. I lay him on his side, and go around to his back. Probably only because he's cold, he takes my arm and pulls it over him, clutching it close to his pale chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Derek POV

Now it's my turn to be awkward. Stiles wakes up first, making me get up after an eventful night. Before he leaves to go take a shower, I see a small patch of dark skin contrasting slightly with the fairness of the rest of his shoulder blade. Great. Did I give that hickey to him? I couldn't have. That's the last thing I think before drifting off. It's too early to get up anyway.

When I wake up thirty minutes later, Stiles is still in the shower. I bet he fell asleep in there. Typical Stiles. I start my way downstairs after putting a pair of athletic shorts on. It's time for me to be nice to Stiles, so I think I'll make him breakfast. After all he's the one taking care of me. Not to mention he's missing school too; I'll have to get on him about that.

Hmm, what would I want if it I were a Stiles?

Stiles POV

Waking up in Derek's arms again. Amazing, but I had the worst nightmare in the world. It was awful; I was losing Derek after everything I did to save his beautiful ass. At least Derek kind of knows what's going on now, because I explained throughout the course of our day yesterday. I wouldn't call our day yesterday a date, but I wish it had been.

As I got dressed and headed downstairs, I heard the pouring of milk into a bowl filled with cereal. Lucky charms actually, I knew Derek was worried about what food I liked, so this was a very generous act for him.

"Thanks, wolfie."

"Wolfie? Mr. Hale to you sir," he replied.

"Okay Derek."

I ate my cereal while trying to talk to him, which really wasn't a good idea. In the end I was fine with just looking at his eyes while we ate, or cleaned around the bottom floor. Today was going to be a lazy day I bet. One where we just watch TV the whole day, maybe take a nap.

After cleaning up a bit, a texted a couple people, just to show people that I'm not totally excluding myself from the outside world. However, I wouldn't really mind just living here, I mean I kind of have been.

"Stiles, you're going to have to go to school eventually," Derek says, almost like he's reading my mind.

"Hey Derek?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm having an allergic reaction to something on my shoulder."

"Well um Stiles, I don't think that's an allergy type thing."

"What do you mean?" I say knowing something's obviously up. Oh shit this is not- no.

"Did you? Wh-what, well this is going to take forever to get off," I have a feeling this isn't going to disappear any time soon. Time to text Danny boy again.

Derek just remains silent.

"Well I better go to school. Scott's going to smell you all over me," I say while emphasizing "you all over me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Derek POV

"O-o-o-o-o-okay. Lamborghini mercy. Your b*tch she so thirty. In that two seat Lambo witchyo girl she tryna jerk me," echoes from my phone.

Weird, the text's from Stiles. He texted me after he left telling me he filled up my tank, (in other words he took my car so I wouldn't go anywhere.) Other than that though, I haven't heard from him in a while.

_Hey Derek sorry but um r u busy I really don't want to bother you_

_Nah what's up is something wrong_

_Well I need your help _

_Stiles, what did you get into_

A few moments pass before I receive the next text.

_I'm sorry Derek I don't want you to worry I'll probably be fine_

_No Stiles right now what happened_

_School, alley behind old building_

_You stole my car dumbass I'll run I'm coming for you Stiles_

I spend the remainder of my energy running, even though pain courses through my veins, my need to repay Stiles drives me harder. At least I think that's why I feel like I need to save the witty teenager with a carefree smile and pale, lean body. Focus Derek.

When I get there, at first all I see is a shoe. He's passed out behind a pile of boxes. Oh God what did he do. I run over to him and place my hand on his shoulder. I notice he's starting to show a black eye and cuts and scrapes litter across his face. I check his torso and a long area of purple and green is forming on his side. His eyes slowly get themselves to open, and they are bloodshot.

"Fuck Stiles I'm here, what happened?"

Tears pool in his eyes for a moment before he answers, "They all looked fine, and I was tired of lacrosse, when I never play anyway. " A tear falls down his cheek and I wipe it off with my thumb.

"Stiles what the hell? I'm taking you back to my place. You can get your stuff tomorrow."

I kiss him on the cheek and carry him back to my car, parked about 120 meters away. Why the hell did I just kiss him on the cheek?

When we get home I lay him on my bed and strip him of his shirt and shorts before laying the sheets over him. I'm not risking him scream again, I never meant to hurt him like that. I go downstairs and sit down while taking it all in.

After pondering what happened, I take off the light blue V-neck I was wearing, and shed off my jeans. I hop in bed and before I know it, I'm getting woken up by a fully alert Stiles, tracing the muscles along my torso and the contours of my face with gently fingertips. I put one leg over him while I rest my head on the same pillow he's using. Next is closer, wrapping his arms around my lower back and lower with one hand. I don't resist, Stiles can have his way with me. I can't ever imagine how sleeping without the comfort of the younger man in his most vulnerable state.

Waking up, Stiles' head is resting on my stomach with one hand on my thigh. My hand is resting on his shoulder.

Stiles POV

"Derek?"

"Yea?" he says in a sleepy yet hot voice.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I can't think of anything better to be."

After a bit more snuggling, I head downstairs, not caring if I look presentable in only my boxers. After all, he is my boyfriend. I'm mid way through putting the milk back when Derek walks down the stairs in a robe. Only a robe. If I thought he was hot before, I wish I would've known what he looks like now. A mystery waits under the thin layer of clothing he on. He smiles at me and goes and lays on the couch. I eagerly make my way over there and lay on top of him. I can't help it.

I attack his lips with the full force of my pent up love, fighting for control while clawing at his back and chest for more while the top part of his robe slides of his arms. He's propped himself on his elbows while I straddle him, my arms wrapped solidly around is muscled back.

"Stiles I gotta take a shower, heh," he says with a smile across his face. His dimples light up the shadow along his jaw line. I love stand the way he looks at me with those eyes, making me feel so much like I'm worth something.

Derek POV

While I'm in the shower, with the hot water running down my body, it gets my mind going. I can't believe I'm falling for him, the young man with the passion of a fire, the reason why my lips ache. It was everything I could to not seize his body and carry him up to the room and make him mine. Someday, when he's ready.

I exit the shower to find Stiles on the on my-our bed, talking on the phone. I listen while getting dressed. Even when I drop the towel hanging around my waist, he's still looking down into his pair of shorts, picking at the out seam.

"Dad, I'm fine. You don't need to worry! I'm just hanging with Scott, we went over to a party Jackson and Danny were holding."

"No you need to come home, you've got school tomorrow. Last week you weren't at school for two days, and even though your grades are high enough that it's okay, it doesn't look good if the sheriff's son cuts school."

"Fine, I'll be at school tomorrow and after I'll be home."

"How long after?"

"Oh you know, like just after."

"No Stiles! You have until 5 o'clock. Be Home."

With that the Sheriff hung up.

_Oh my God this is my fault._

While I'm thinking that, he says, "He just gets lonely after…"

"Yea Stiles I get it. I'm sorry; this is my fault."

"No, no it's not," he says kind of dismayed that it has to be like that.

_No, this will not be how it is. He _does _have to go to school, but I'm gonna cheer my boyfriend up. I can't wait to see his smile._

"Put it on," I say while tossing him a swimsuit.

"Jeez Wolfie, it's a little roomy if you know what I mean," he says with a wink after putting it on.

He walks over and kisses my on the cheek, his breath tickling my jaw; I can't help but smile. I grab some towels out of the hall closet in the hallway outside the room. We head downstairs and I let him out of the door before locking it behind me. When I turn around, Stiles slaps my rear, hard.

"Whoa-ho, feisty," I say with a laugh as I grab him and wrap my arms around his neck and put one long kiss on his head before letting him go. He hop in the passenger seat with that enthusiasm I've come to love while I walk around the front the shiny black Camaro and step inside. Stiles is so far leaned over because he took the keys out of my hand and looked me in the eyes with his playful eyes and started the car. I took my palm and put it on his face, pushing his face back.

"So where are we headed?" he asks.

"It's a surprise, but I think that you'll like it. I hope you do," my eyebrows pushing together, not because of something negative but because I truly do hope that he likes it.


	8. Chapter 8

**So guys how do you like it? xD Feel free to tell me stuff to change**

Chapter 8

Stiles POV

I know my way all around Beacon Hills, but I still don't know where we're going. It's 15 miles away from Derek's house, which is on the edge of town. We drive through a couple rock tunnels and as we come out of the last one, a hazy mist covers my view from the surroundings, but Derek seems to know where to go.

"Here's good. Hop out," he tells me in a soft voice.

"Derek where the hell are we?" I say with a laugh, completely enjoying the fact that Derek's taking me on some mysterious adventure.

Then it hits me and I turn around to ask Derek if what I though we were at was right, but my jaw never closes on a word and just hangs open when I see the steamy hot spring, right there. Derek parked 15 feet away from the actual water. His shirt is already off and he's standing there smiling softly with his hand outstretched towards me, knowing he pleased me. I jog over to him and grab his hand and he helps me take my shirt off. We're already sweating so he steps in first and guides me in.

Once I'm in it's so easy to relax. I sit on a naturally occurring step in the side of the spring, 2 feet down. Derek comes and swims over to me, and puts his hands on the side of the spring on either side of my head, faces inches apart. I meet him halfway for a kiss, not a fast kiss, but a slow romantic kiss while I feel up and down is back and rear.

Eventually I just turn him over by grabbing his sides and just sit him on my lap so that the back of his head rests on my shoulder. I put one hand on his abs, only to keep him from sliding off of course, and the other running my fingers through his hair. This is the life.

"Hey boyfriend?" I say.

"Yea," he says while staring at the sky.

"Umm, I would give you my kidney if you needed it,"

"I love you too," he replies while looking up at me.

_Hahaha Derek, you're good at this relationship thing._

While we are enjoying the view of the sky, all of the sudden a pack of four wolves come by. The Alpha obviously has the leader personality; he has dark charcoal almost black fur with blue eyes. Next is his mate, a wolf with pure white fur, and black eyes that seem to stare into your soul. The other two seem like they deeply respect the Alpha, while still partial to his mate. One has shorter, russet fur and his more built than the others. The other has shaggy brown fur and a crooked jaw.

When Derek sees them, his eyes flash blue and they run over to lick me on the face.

"Haha, okay Wolfie, I have my own wolf to slobber on my face," I say while they begin to leave.

All he does smile; him getting those wolves to lick me was obviously his way of showing me that he loves me.

"Derek. I don't want to go to school tomorrow."

Before he says anything, he gets out of the spring and lays his towel out perpendicular to the side of the spring. Then he lays down on it, so his back is to the sky. I put my elbows up on the edge of his towel.

"Well I don't want you to fail your classes," he says before he plants a short kiss on my lips.

I get out of the hot spring, and Derek tosses me a towel. I quickly dry off and hop in the car that my boyfriend is already in, checking his email on his phone.

Derek POV

When Stiles gets in the car, I say, "Take your time. I need to show you something."

"What?"

"I got a job interview."

"Holy shit, that's awesome man!"

"Yea," I say with a laugh.

Stiles POV

20 minutes later we are back at Derek's house, and I head upstairs to change, while Derek stays downstairs. When I come back downstairs, Derek is putting things in the washer.

"I got it man, you go change out of your swimsuit."

He kisses me as he passes by and rubs my head. When he comes back down, his armor is sweatpants, and his weapon is Magic Mike: Blu-ray edition. My eyes light up, another night of being with Derek, watching a movie about hunky strippers. Not that any of them are quite as hot as Derek, but I'm definitely not complaining.

After the amazing movie, I have a special request of Derek.

"Hey Wolfie, do a strip tease," I practically command him.

"Are you serious?"

"I swear by your wonderful ass that I'm serious," I reply with a flirty smile.

He answers my slowly coming over to me, straddling my lap and pushing my head back against the couch. He backs up and rocks his hips while slowly taking off his belt.

_Wow, I can't believe this is actually _my _boyfriend._

Then he does something I didn't expect, his eyes flash blue and he go sexually primal, ripping his shirt off and in a blind of speed, he's straddling my lap again. He kisses me down my neck and shoulder, eventually giving me a soft love bite on the trapezius muscle, the muscle between my neck and shoulder.

"That's enough for now," he says as he grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs to his bed.

When it's dark and we are both almost asleep, he reaches under my arm and grabs my stomach, spooning me. I curl my leg with his and we fall asleep wonderfully, almost like we are one person.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Stiles POV

A soft touch wakes me up on my shoulder, sliding up to my face.

"Come on Stiles, time to go to school," Derek says in a whisper.

Now normally I wouldn't get up for anyone, but I'd do a lot of things I wouldn't normally do for Derek.

I get up and kiss Derek, but fall into his sturdy arms, light-headed because I got up to fast. I put a pair of jeans and a deep orange shirt on. Derek's got black dress pants on, and a white button-down shirt that's half open over a wife-beater, teasingly tight against his muscles.

"Headlights Derek," I say happily.

We go downstairs and he makes me waffles and eggs. Getting more confident with what tastes I see. Honestly, anything he makes is good. Food in general, couldn't live without it. We go towards the door and I we get our shoes. I button up his shirt, sadly and tuck it in for him. After that I slide a black tie around his neck and tie it. I pull him towards me, using it as if it were a leash, and kiss him passionately, pushing him against the wall.

When we're done kissing he says, "Hop in my car, I'll drive you to school and drive your jeep over later. I'll text you when I drop your jeep off."

"Sounds good to me."

When we get to school, everyone is staring at me when he parks one lane form the turnaround where the busses are, and I give him a love punch on the shoulder before climbing out of the sleek car.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Derek POV

_Okay, time to get to business and get back around so I can drop Stiles' jeep off and hopefully meet up for lunch._

After I get off the school grounds, I make use of my werewolf senses and my eyes flash blue, seeing everything around me. Time seems to move in slow motion while I weave in an out of honking cars. I don't have much time. I get to the clearing Stiles described 6 miles from his school and 4 from my house. Speaking of my house- well, our house, Stiles has really changed the place. I like the feeling of another sense of warmth in the cold halls that are my house.

_Focus, Derek._

I slide to a stop and take the key out as the gear shifts into park. I make my way to the clearing and the smell of blood slams me over. I double over, but imagine Stiles is behind me, so I must protect him by standing up. I get my torso back up, and trudge toward the clearing more. Blood in general is fine, but _my _blood, it's different.

Then there's another scent in the mix, something peculiar. I recognize it, but I can't place my finger on it. I've smelled it on Stiles before, but not strong enough to linger hear for the course of two weeks. This scent means someone has a routine of putting this fragrance on. Honestly, it smells really good.

That's when the stranger walks into the clearing. A stranger with tan skin, a tight red/orange shirt, and white jeans. More importantly, a cloud of Armani surrounds him.

"Danny, why are you here?"

As soon as I say it, it's like I get smacked in the face, and the pink scare around my collarbone burns.

"Turns out werewolves don't react well with chemical fragrances," he says.

"Danny, what the fuck! Why were you here, and then I wake up dying and in a pool of blood?"

Then I don't expect what happens next. Tears roll down his face and his eye mutate into solid white, the area around his irises close in on the irises and pupils. Then he just falls to the ground. I text someone I normally would never text.

_Jackson, something happened with Danny. Clearing in the woods don't argue just go._

_Omw_

Five minutes after Jackson ditches English, he's running straight for Danny after parking his parking Porsche, not even caring it might get dirty.

"Shit, what did you do you bastard!" he yells.

"Calm down, I didn't do anything. Something out of my hands is going on, bring him to your house and let him sleep there tonight. Take care of him."

"Yea, of course." For once, Jackson looks generally like he cares.

He manages to carry his best friend to the Porsche and lays him down in the fully reclined passenger seat. He puts one hand on his friend's chest to keep him from sliding, and he goes off.

With a sigh, I walk back to the black Camaro parked 100 meters away, and drive to get Stiles blue Jeep at my house. After that, I text Stiles that I'm on my way with his Jeep and ask if he wants to spend his thirty minute lunch break with me. Of course he replies yes, and with another sentence that you could say means he's horny.

_Lord Stiles, and you're in high school?_

I pull up to the school and there's Stile walking over to my car after getting up from sitting on a bench with Scott. He waves to Scott, then stands outside my car after opening the door.

"Oh hey Derek, how've you been?"

"Stiles get in now."

"But why Wolfie?" he says teasingly. He knows his text got me horny and knows that he's resisting me to have power over me.

"Come on Stiles I submit just get it."

"No," he says smiling.

However, I don't take no for an answer. After a second or two, I undue my seat belt and grab him my the lapel, yanking him into the car before I buckle and speed off. The minute we are off school grounds, I pull into some off road eddy. Stiles has been feeling up and down my thigh since the minute he got into the car and now he's undoing my zipper. He practically licks the jaw and neck before pulling my pants down a bit, asking how my job interview was.

"Haven't-oh shit- gone yet at two o'clock," I say while finishing with a strong moan of pleasure.

"Derek take your shirt off, now."

"Only if you take yours off too," I reply because his body may not be extremely ripped, but it's hot. Really hot.

He does, so I comply and he's immediately kissing my chest, moving down toward my nipple. I groan, in heaven. Then he's moving down towards my abs, and eventually down my happy trail.

"Oh Stiles no, I've got a job interview in an hour."

"But Derek, I can't help it," he says before kissing under my chin and breathing heavily obviously "excited."

"Wait until tonight, I swear it'll be worth the wait."

"Fine."

Then, like magic, he's asking what we're having for lunch. Jesus, still all I can think about is Stiles, and the way I'm going to make him mine tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stiles POV

The door opens with a prominent, "I nailed it."

"Well good, but I think you should spend your time nailing something else," I reply.

"Lord Stiles, just be patient," he says with laugh.

"Here I'll help," I say as I walk over and undo his tie and unbutton his shirt, showing the same wife-beater I saw this morning.

He goes to the couch that is parallel to the long window looking out to the forest behind his house. After he lies down, I walk over and take his socks off. Slowly, I start to knead out the knots and tense spot in his foot, while also making sure to hit the nerve bunches to stimulate pleasure and relaxation. He sighs due to relaxation and thanks me, closing his eyes.

"Hey there are fireworks on tonight we could drive over to the reserve if you want to see them. Scott's going to meet us there if you want to go," I tell him.

"Sounds like it'll be awesome."

Derek POV

Just like Stiles to get me so relaxed and in a loving mood, there's no way I could say no to him right now. Even if he weren't doing this, I'd still probably say yes.

"Oh, and remember our deal tonight," he says with a wink.

_Teenagers_.

"I look forward to it," I say with a yawn, arching my back.

As a present to Stiles, I decide that I'll barbecue, so I fire up the grill and make hot-dogs and hamburgers. I'm celebrating just the fact that I have Stiles presence around the house. As the time passes, it comes time to get read for the fire works.

Stiles POV

While we go change into more presentable clothing, me and my stupid mouth starts to run.

"Shitshitshit, what happens if Scott hates me now, I mean I'm dating _you_," I say.

He turns around, with a look of hurt in his eyes, but he quickly tries to hide it by turning around again.

_No, God no. Stupid Stiles._

I run over to him, tackling him so he's laying on his stomach on the bed, with my on top of him. I put my head over his right shoulder, where his face is pointing and his eyes look straight at the wall.

"Derek. You know I didn't mean it like that. You can try and hide that your hurt as much as you want, but I know your hurt and that's enough to quit everything I'm doing," I say before kissing him on the cheek.

"Stiles let me up."

"No."

"Stiles."

"Yes?"

"Fine. I understand you didn't mean it like that or whatever and if you don't get up, I'm going to have to make you," he says smiling.

_I think I'd like that._

I get up, reluctantly, and I watch him get up.

"Damn, 10 minutes until 5 o'clock. My Dad's already worried."

"It's okay I'll pick you up at eight."

"One last kiss?"

He doesn't even answer, he's already got his hands pressed against my back under my shirt, and pressing hips forward, attacking my lips.

I slam my car door close; this old jeep door won't close if I don't. He's standing on the porch with his hands in the pockets of the deep blue jeans he's wearing. I wonder what he's going to do for the next three hours without me.

"Make sure to drink a lot of water and take an Ibuprofen if it starts to hurt," I shout out of my window.

He nods.

_God, he's so perfect. Even better, he's mine._

After I get home, I hug my Dad and he decides he's got to make _me _dinner tonight.

_Wow, he really did miss me._

I spend the next two hours after dinner watching a movie with him, feeling weird without Wolfie here. It seems like forever when Scott calls to confirm that the fireworks are on, and I tell my Dad I'm sleeping over at his house.

"Okay, but be safe. I'm going to be gone for the next week so I just wanted to see you before I left for the Sheriff workshop in DC. "

"Aw, sorry Dad, I would have come earlier."

"No, no, it's fine," he says and he hugs me. Not like Derek hugs me, but a hug that makes me feel like I'm at home.

After that, I walk out onto the driveway and down towards the stop sign. Thirty seconds later, the sleek back Camaro is there, with Derek inside. He's looking at me expectantly when I get in the car, hoping he gets a kiss. Instead of kissing him, I lean over, turn my head and tap my cheek. He gets the memo, and closes his eyes as he kisses my cheek. I reach down and inch my hand up his thigh.

"You're going to do that here?" he asks.

With a sarcastic sigh, I take my hand off rub his shoulder instead. With that, we're off. The car ride is a pretty normal car ride, me just sitting in the passenger seat, my hand interlocked in Derek's. What makes it even better is our song is on the radio, If Only you Knew, by Shinedown.

Right after, "It's 4:03, and I can't sleep, without you next to me I toss and turn like the sea," plays, I start to tell Derek something.

"Derek, I'm scared."

"What? I'm driving, you shouldn't be worried."

"Not that."

"Oh. Well I'm sure Scott and Danny will be fine with us dating. Jackson probably won't even get those vibes."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Stiles, you can tell me."

"I'm about," I hesitate, "tonight…"

First he's just silent, biting his lip.

"Stiles, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to. I want you to enjoy it."

"Does, um, does it hurt?"

"No, not that much. I'm going to everything I can to make it so that it doesn't," he says with a caring look in his eyes as he raises my hand to his face and kisses it.

Five minutes later we are pulling into Jackson's driveway, and Danny is standing on the porch. As he guides is inside and through to the back yard, we see Scott and Jackson, getting the fireworks ready.

"What's up guys," Scott says with a gigantic smile on his face, he comes over and fit bumps me, looking like a ten-year-old who just found out a secret.

_Danny must have told him I was bringing my boyfriend. Jeez, he doesn't even care that it's Derek, even says hi to him. Here I was worrying._

Jackson is just smiling a couple yards away.

Anyways, the fireworks are awesome, Jackson really put on a show for us, and most of the neighborhood is over in the back yard. I'm not letting go of Derek's hand, even when people offer us drinks. However, soon I let Derek go so he can go talk to Scott about random things, probably mentioning something like "can I have your permission to take your best friends virginity" or something. While he does that, I go and talk to Danny. He just turned the football game, which I know he watches just to see the players.

_I can't blame him._

"Hey Danny, I need to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"Well tonight is going to be my first time, and I'm ready but- how is it?"

"Well, I don't quite know how to explain it. In the end, you'll enjoy it."

"How did you lose your virginity?"

"Oh, well, that's a funny story. You can't tell _anyone _okay?"

"Got it."

"Well Jackson had lost his about 2 weeks before, and he was out buying condoms and stuff, so he came over to my house while my parents were out of town with a bottle of lube. At first, I was seriously confused, but he knew that I was down about still having the V-card. He sais that he wasn't going to leave his friend a virgin if he wasn't, and there it was."

"Whoa."

"Yea, now go away."

"See ya later."

After that, I went and found Derek. When I stuck my hands in his back pockets, he didn't even jump, only sank into them.

"We're leaving," I whisper I his ear.

"Um, yea okay, yea," he says breathlessly.

We speed walk to the car before speeding off to his house.


End file.
